How Tattle-Crime.com Scams The Fandom
How Tattle-Crime.com Runs Her Scams People should be aware that donating to Tattle-Crime.com is a scam. Mostly because I host my domain name through here and for an entire year at most it’s like 90 dollars. She also doesn’t do any art herself nor does she maintain anything. The artist who does most of her work never sees any money she claims goes to pay her. Scam One: The Flower Crowns Here you can see Tattle-Crime.com selling flower crowns for ridiculous prices. Sadly idiots pay WAY more than they need to for something that maybe costs her 10 dollars at most to make and she send me one for free (along with several other people) because they were “cheap to produce”. Shortly after I told her she could sell them on etsy she did just that and marked them up WAY too much. She claims these crowns take weeks to produce (she made mine in like a day) and that they may cost WAY MORE than 55 dollars depending on what you want which is also a lie. Do not pay THAT much money for her crowns they aren’t worth it if she’s giving them away for free. Scam Two: Pretending she Sold Out Though I guess it’s possible idiots are buying her crap for 60-75 dollars a bag, it’s more likely she’s pretending that everything is going so fast she can barely handle it. AKA Looking more popular than she is. The thing with her is that she purchases stuff in advanced from redbubble at wholesale (usually Lauren’s account) or a website called Vistaprint, then tries to resell on her site at a HUGE markup. People, I’m sure are dumb enough to buy these things without realizing they can get them for cheaper and not in bulk if they go to Lauren’s account. However she does these posts where she pretends that they totally sold out like WAY too fast which can’t possibly be true as her website doesn’t get any traffic, her twitter barely gets any attention any more, and unless the same 30 people are buying her stuff over and over again then she’s not selling out. She will pretend she is though. It’s great how anytime she sells out she “Magically finds extra stuff” to sell again. Might want to check out for that too. Scam Three: “Donations and Perks“ The actual sad fact (like I said before) is she doesn’t DO anything on her website. Like at all. Despite what that post says she takes the money and buys crap with it. Either more shit from Redbubble to resell back to the Hannibal fandom OR she takes trips like the one she took to Washington DC. She doesn’t DO anything on her website. If you haven’t noticed the last post she made was ONCE AGAIN BEGGING FOR MONEY. That’s all she does on her site is BEG for money. She doesn’t use it for anything. She doesn’t go to conventions nor does she pay anyone to go to conventions. Her “consultants” like CleoLindaJones were ALREADY GOING to the conventions and she just convinces them to do work for her. She’s never paid one red cent for a convention. She uses all this money on her addictions and penchants for gourmet food, toys, dragons, perfume, and other shit. You are only supporting her spoiled brat lifestyle NOT Tattle-Crime.com OR the artist that does all the work. (She only has one, trust me) Scam Four: The Buttons Once again this is something she claimed to sell out on. She also claimed to a former RP partner of hers that it cost over 3000 grand to make all her buttons and other crap which can’t possibly be true cause you can see the post yourself she’s only selling SMALL quantities for about 15 dollars. So if she’s spending 3 grand to only sell like 50 buttons for 15 dollars she either is really bad at math or some type of scam is going on here. Also she sent me personally a whole shit load of buttons for free which she is now claiming were TOTALLY expensive to make. Really? If you are sending them out to anyone and everyone for free (and trust me I’m far from the only person who got them along with her totally expensive business cards) then they aren’t worth what you claim they are. Scam Five: Hanni Holidays She’s up to it again charging 45 dollars for art that totally isn’t worth that much and she gets for wholesale. Not only that but the money doesn’t even go to Lauren like she claims. It goes right to her. She has gotten access to several people’s paypal accounts and uses the money they get sent as she pleases. Her artist never sees a dime of that money and I have NO idea why someone from the show is STILL helping her do anything when it’s pretty well known Tattle-Crime.com is rich and she lives on an allowance her father gives her. STOP SENDING HER MONEY SHE IN NO WAY DESERVES IT! Not to mention the fact that within a day of announcing this whole thing in ONE place (Twitter) she claims to be “almost sold out” which hearkens back to what I said about her pretending to be sold out scam. How much do you wanna bet in like a month she figures out “OMG I HAD EXTRAS THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE”. This woman is a con artist, plain and simple. If you want her to keep using money to fund fancy trips and buy stupid trinkets while creating crap merchandise that isn’t even CLOSE to worth what she prices it at, by all means do that but I would suggest instead supporting REAL artists who actually need the money. Not a trust fund baby who "Has never worked a real job in her life"- Direct Quote from Tattle-Crime.com In her own words she’s a scam artist and you people just keep throwing money at her. The fuck is wrong with this fandom? You all know she’s crazy right? The proof is here and you are all willfully ignorant to it. Notes: There is no doubt SOME people are buying her crap because they post pictures of it on instagram and tumblr and twitter. However there is no reason to believe as many as 60-100 people are buying anything. Since I don't see her books I can't tell how much is real and how much is fake. If people really are buying this they are being duped. If they aren't, she's scamming people by claiming she's telling out too fast. It's a win/win combination for her.